<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the Things You Do by yaaan93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744378">All the Things You Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaaan93/pseuds/yaaan93'>yaaan93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brazil Arc, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fling - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Manga Spoilers, One Night Stands, POV Second Person, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Post-Timeskip, or more like my first attempt at angst lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaaan93/pseuds/yaaan93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Maybe it’s the way he looks at you from across the table, the way those half-lidded, brown eyes seemingly entrap you in his honeyed gaze. He looks at you as if you’re the most interesting thing in the room, as if there’s no where else in this world he’d rather be than right here with you.</i>
</p><p>Hinata tries to piece together Oikawa's actions and the feelings that stem from them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All the Things You Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First attempt at this format and writing from a 2nd person POV so please bear with me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe it’s the way he looks at you from across the table, the way those half-lidded, brown eyes seemingly entrap you in his honeyed gaze. He looks at you as if you’re the most interesting thing in the room, as if there’s no where else in this world he’d rather be than right here with you.</p><p>You suddenly find it unbearably hot, mouth running dry as you gulp down your water. It’s Rio, after all, so it must be the weather.</p><p>And perhaps it’s the heat that’s causing his face to flush a deep red. It’s definitely the heat at work as your mind grows numb and you start to zone in on all the little details; how the muscles in his forearms flex as he takes a sip of his caipirinha, the way his Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows, how nicely he fills out his <em>sumeshi </em>shirt, or how broad his shoulders have gotten since the last time you’ve seen him.</p><p>You suddenly feel like you’re fifteen again, back when you were just a teen with #10 emblazoned across your chest, standing on the opposite end of the court. He seemed unattainable then, so out of reach.</p><p><em>The Grand King</em>.</p><p>But things are different now, and you are no longer the boy that stood worlds apart from him. In fact, you’ve never been closer. While all your mutual friends were back home, countries and oceans away, the two of you were in the same continent, the same city, <em>the same room</em>, and a little part of you grows giddy at the fact that this is something that only the two of you can share. You can monopolize his time, if only for this moment.</p><p>Maybe it’s the way he leans forward when he talks with that signature lilt of his (and had his voice always been this deep?). His eyes light up as he speaks of his dreams and aspirations, of the trials and tribulations he faced to get to where he is today. It could be the way you find yourself mimicking his actions, as if the universe is pulling the strings and you are a mere puppet to its whims as it urges you to get closer, <em>closer</em>.</p><p>Or maybe it’s the way you both stumble back to your apartment, his laugh soft and affectionate as he watches you fumble with your keys before making your way in. In your lust-ridden haze you remember that Pedro’s out for the night.</p><p>So, this is fine, right?</p><p>His lips are on yours as soon as you lock the doors, hands gripped tightly against your waist, pulling you flush against him as you wrap your arms behind his neck, guiding him towards your bedroom.</p><p>You fall onto the bed and he does the same, strong arms caging you in as he looks down at you. Again, you find yourself lost in those eyes, again, they threaten to lure you in, making it impossible for you to think of anything but him. This time however, there lies a question behind his gaze.</p><p>It’s a question that you both mull over for a few seconds, of what will happen to your relationship should you surrender yourself to the other completely. After all, the next few moments can make or break what little already exists of the relationship you have built these past several years.</p><p>You catch him casting a quick look at your lips, and you suddenly find yourself unable to care anymore as you grab the collar of his shirt and pull him down, desperate again for the softness of his lips against yours.</p><p>He tastes sweet, with hints of sugarcane and citrus. You think you can get addicted to this, his taste, the sound of his moans, the way he makes you <em>feel</em> as his calloused touch leaves a scorching sensation upon your skin. You find yourself wanting more, wanting all of <em>this</em> for the rest of the night, tomorrow, the rest of your life.</p><p>Maybe it’s the way you wake up the morning after, limbs entangled with one another as the draft from your fan breezes over your clammy skin. It’s almost picturesque, you think, the way the Brazilian sun casts its warm glow upon him, upon you, encapsulating this very moment as if saying yes, this is how it’s meant to be.</p><p>And while all you can think about is how beautiful he is, a part of you can’t help but wonder how many have woken up in your very position, the very same thoughts running through their minds as they gazed upon his vulnerable expression. You suddenly find your heart aching, a dull, sinking feeling sitting heavy in your chest.</p><p>You want to reach out and brush those chestnut locks from his face, to trace the sharp edges of his jawline before leaning in and placing one, two kisses onto his forehead and lips. But you don’t, because that’s what lovers do, and you’re not his lover.</p><p>Maybe it’s the way his eyes snap open and he jolts up upon seeing your face, breaking the illusion that the two of you are something <em>more</em> than just a drunken fling. It could be how he hastily pulls on his clothes, awkwardly throwing a few parting words your way before bolting out of your room, out of your apartment, out of your life.</p><p>Or maybe it’s the way Oikawa Tooru so easily tears your heart into a million pieces before you can even piece together what it is you feel for him.</p>
<hr/><p>A day goes by, then weeks, then months.</p><p>You want to think that you’re over him, but with the amount of times you’ve checked your phone in hopes of a message or a call, you know you’d be lying to yourself.</p><p>A whole year goes by, and yet you still don’t hear from him.</p><p>So, you decide to contact him first.</p><p>
  <em>“I want to see you.”</em>
</p><p>It’s simple, straightforward, and honest.</p><p>It’s as honest as his response when you find him banging on your door the next morning and you thank God once again that Pedro isn’t home.</p><p>It’s only a four hour flight from Argentina, he explains.</p><p>So maybe it’s the way he stares at you from across the table, eyes watery and rimmed red as his voice breaks throughout his apology.</p><p>It could be how his eyes widen as you take his hand in yours, gracing him with a smile as bright as the sun, and the way he suddenly has trouble returning your gaze.</p><p>Either way, he’s here with you, and that’s all that matters.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You’re twenty-four now, no longer the vulnerable hearted nineteen-year-old in Rio, no longer the fifteen-year-old that stood in that small gymnasium in Miyagi, looking out at the world.</p><p>Instead, the world is looking at you, upon the both of you as he pulls you into an embrace, and while it’s tight and suffocating, it’s warm and all <em>him</em>.</p><p>The world is looking at you, cameras pointed every which way, but it’s into your ears that he whispers a <em>promise</em>. A promise of a future, of sunny mornings and warm kisses that leave you feeling loved, not lost.</p><p>So maybe it’s not a particular instance that has you falling for him, not one day, not one moment. Perhaps it’s everything and in between, the good times and bad, his perfections and imperfections that makes you think yeah. This is love. And you’re <em>in</em> <em>love</em> with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can easily say that I was one of the people completely enamoured with Oihina after the Brazil arc... and that hug at the Olympics? Please, Furudate, have mercy on my soul.</p><p>I had initially written this fic in all lowercase letters but was already feeling unsure about the 2nd person POV so I just changed it. Hope it turned out alright. Also this is my first time implying any sort of 18+ content in my fics and I really don't think I can go any further than this hehe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>